


Psicópatas honestos no necesitan remedio

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Imprisonment, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: He seguido la mujer que estaba tan fiero de tener, la misma que oigo gritar ahora.Grita, chilla.Dice que sólo somos viles, que siempre lo hemos sido.Solo ella, al final, puede ser digna de su Señor.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange





	Psicópatas honestos no necesitan remedio

**Psicópatas honestos no necesitan remedio**

¿Cuántas veces ya he visto la luna manchada por el negro de las rejas?

Demasiadas, quizás demasiado pocas, dados que aún puedo entender que es la querida, vieja luna, la misma que nos acompañaba durante de todas misiones, la misma que ha sido escenario de nuestro teatro de horrores.

Siento placer, viéndola.

Como si fuera la señal de la vida que pasa, como si quisiera dejarme entender que no todo es perdido, que puede haber luz también en este lugar maldito, donde la oscuridad tiene el papel de tragar todo lo que aún tiene éxito de serenar las almas turbias que aquí residen.

Me apoyo contra la pared, helada, húmeda, sucia. 

Sé cómo he acabado aquí, aun prefiriera ignorarlo.

He seguido el instinto, como el peor de los animales.

He seguido sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus labios, que me han guiado en este camino, accidentado y solitario.

He seguido la mujer que estaba tan fiero de tener, la misma que oigo gritar ahora.

Grita, chilla.

Dice que sólo somos viles, que siempre lo hemos sido.

Solo ella, al final, puede ser digna de su Señor.

Y él con esta convicción, con esta gana de emerger, siempre ha jugado, hasta que no me la ha sacado, hasta que no la ha sacado de cada forma de sanidad mental.

Y yo... espectador de esa ruina, de una mujer que dejaba de ser mujer, y de mí que al mismo tiempo dejaba de luchar para que se quedara a mi lado.

Todo por él, habría dicho antes, pero madura en mí la convicción que la culpa sea mía, y de quien como mí ha decidido de seguir sus planes suicidas.

_“Dime, Rodolphus. ¿Problemas?” _

_Me muerdo un labio, sé ya que podría arrepentirme de las reacciones que me suscita, con esa sonrisa sarcástica, con esos ojos que aún tratan de adoptar connotaciones de una inocencia que nunca ha tenido. _

_Se da cuenta, y eso solo hace crecer su sonrisa. _

_“Mi Señor, es Bellatrix. Ayer, durante el reconocimiento, ha matado unos muggles arriesgando que nos descubrieran. Pienso que sería mejor, por un poco, hacer que se quede aquí y no arriesgar de...” _

_El Señor Tenebroso levanta la mano, callándome. _

_“Bella va a hacer lo que le pido, como cualquier de vosotros. Solo que, parece, ella a diferencia de ti no muestra rémoras a quitar del medio algunos sangresucias, de vez en cuando.” _

Bella_. La manera como pronuncia su apodo me hace temblar, pero otra vez trato de quedarme calmo. _

_Al final, solo soy un cobarde como todos los otros, y me importa demasiado de mi vida para verla sacada por algo sin sentido como la honra. _

_“Y entonces, Rodolphus.” sigue. “No creo que estés aquí para pensar, ¿verdad?” sonríe, maligno como tanto le gusta ser. Yo suspiro y bajo la cabeza, en señal de un respecto que nunca podría sentir por él. _

_“Tenéis razón, mi Señor.” murmuro a regañadientes, sintiendo cuanto poco orgullo aún tenía separarse de mí, para ser fagocitado por su cinismo, por su indiferencia por todos los a su alrededor. _

Estaba atrapado, como un ratón. Solo podía moverme en la jaula de su dominio, hacer solo gestos que él me ordenaba.

Mi entera existencia había vuelto en una continua prisión.

Una prisión, de que yo mismo había sentado las bases.

Era una batalla perdida, y ambos lo sabíamos.

Yo me abrigaba tras mi aparente aristocracia para fingir de ser importante, y él se divertía rompiendo ese escudo millones de veces, humillándome, haciéndome sentir como el gusano que, me he tristemente dado cuenta, estaba.

Y sigo siendo.

Los gritos incesantes de la mujer que un tiempo estaba mía, siguen las obra de Voldemort.

La hacen viva, la hacen parte de este lugar, de la muerte que aquí es reina soberana, de un destino que va a quedarse inalterado para nosotros.

Mi Bella es pasional, siempre lo ha sido, pero ha cedido a la frialdad y al cinismo de su Señor, llegando también a comprometer su naturaleza, para no tener que someterse a la cobardía de un marido que nunca había querido, que nunca había amado.

Lord Voldemort nos ha sacado la dignidad, nos ha sacado la facultad de correr, de escaparnos de ese mundo de horror, de tomar decisiones que pusieran llamarse nuestras.

Me ha robado todo lo que me guardaba humano, y yo no he tenido la fuerza de luchar para aferrarme a mi existencia. Me he dejado llevar, he dejado ir a Bella, porque a veces no elegir es el camino más simple, pero también lo que te hace pagar el arancel más alto.

Ahora me quedo aquí, mirando la cara de la luna, la sola testigo que me queda del hecho que el mundo aún existe más allá de las paredes de esta prisión.

Nada cambia, no para mí.

Estaba en una prisión antes, estoy en una prisión ahora.

Mi mente, es destinada a quedarse en sus cadenas, y yo no tengo armas para luchar contra de esas.

Solo la vana esperanza que un día, afuera y lejos de aquí, pueda olvidar de tener un pasado.

Y me quedo decepcionado porque, aun sus rasgos sean desteñidos, la Marca está también grabado en mi piel. Y me mira.

Lord Voldemort es invasivo.

Ni siquiera la muerte ha roto su control en nosotros.

Voy a enloquecer yo también por esto pensamiento, prueba que él es peor de todos los Dementores que pueden poblar los cielos de Azkaban.

Cerro los ojos.

Dejo que la locura entre en mí, que envuelva en un tierno y mortal abrazo su poseso de mí.

Que suelte estas malditas cadenas.

Que socave mi vileza.

Cuando ya no se es un ser humano, la locura también es una buena solución.

Me cierro en la oscuridad de esta larga y eterna noche, esperando de no volver a la luz de la racionalidad.


End file.
